Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode package and a manufacturing method of a light emitting diode package. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode package including a phosphor and a manufacturing method of a light emitting diode package including a phosphor.
Discussion of the Background
A light-emitting diode (LED) package is referred to as a device that emits light by recombining electrons and holes across a p-n junction. The LED package may have low power consumption and long lifespan and may be manufactured in a small size compared to incandescent light.
The LED package may implement white light by using phosphor as a wavelength conversion means as a yellow light-emitting phosphor, a green light-emitting phosphor, or a red light-emitting phosphor. However, a white LED package using yellow light-emitting phosphor may have low color rendering due to spectrum deficiency of green and red zones of the emitted light. In particular, when the white LED package is used as a backlight unit, it may be difficult to implement a natural color due to low color purity after light is transmitted through a color filter. An LED package using green and red light-emitting phosphors has a full width at half maximum (FWHM) wider than that of the light-emitting diode chip. In particular, nitride phosphor has a wide FWHM in a red wavelength zone. The light having the wide FWHM has reduced color reproduction. Thus, it may be difficult to implement the desired color coordinates in the display with a wide FWHM. Accordingly, a yellow light-emitting phosphor, a green light-emitting phosphor, or a red light-emitting phosphor may be unreliable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.